dream_sentaifandomcom-20200216-history
Heroic Sentai Rescuers and Hero Sentai Rescue Paw
This Team is made up by Me. DO NOT DELETE. You can't Change any thing. Only Mistakes, adding stuff, Photos, Notes and Etc. Characters Main Rescuers Rescuers and Paw Future Rescuers Previous Rescuers Flying Squad Mission Mode Rangers Other Rescuers Main Paw Rescuers and Paw Future Paw Previous Paw Air Patrol Mission Paw Other Paw Neon Rangers Neon Squad Neon Paw Neon Squad Shadows Shadow Paw Corrupted Ones Top Himitsu Team Power Rangers Beast Morphers Legends Goranger J.A.K.Q. Battle Fever J Denjiman Sun Valcan Google V Dyanman Bioman Changeman Flashman Maskman Liveman Turboranger Fiveman Jetman Zyuranger Dairanger Kakuranger Ohranger Carranger Megaranger Gingaman GoGo V Timeranger Gaoranger Hurricaneger Abaranger Dekaranger S.P.D. Fire Squad Magiranger Boukenger Gekiranger Go-onger Shinkenger Goseiger Gokaiger Go-Busters Kyoryuger Future Kyoryugers ToQger Ninninger Zyuohger Kyuranger Lupinranger Patoranger Allies Civilians Singing Sentai Dai 5 Singing Prince Dai 5 Singing Princess Villains Dark Side Main Article: Category:Dark Side *Dark lord ** Grunts ***Dark Spirits *Daleks (mentioned) **Cybermen (mentioned) ***Zygons (mentioned) Evil Rangers Places New Adventure Bay *New Adventure Bay City *Levi's Flower Shop *Levi's Bazaar (Hidden) *Gamer's Arcade (Holds Game World) *Rescue HQ *Katie's Pet Salon *Alex's Preschool *Connor's Turbo Bikes and Cars *New Adventure Airline *Hurricane Labs *Carlos' Jungle Wears *Logan's Smooth Tools *New Adventure Police *Adventure City's 5-Star Hotel *Adventure City's 10-Star Restaurant *New Adventure Stadium Neon City *Neon City's Hotel *Neon Restaurant *Dance Studios *Neon Ice Rink Dark World *New Adventure Bay (Dark World) *New Adventure Bay City (Dark World) *Levi's Flower Shop (Dark World) *Levi's Bazaar (Dark World) *Gamer's Arcade (Holds Dark Game World) *Rescue HQ (Dark World) *Katie's Pet Salon (Dark World) *Alex's Preschool (Dark World) *Connor's Turbo Bikes and Cars (Dark World) *New Adventure Airline (Dark World) *Hurricane Labs (Dark World) *Carlos' Jungle Wears (Dark World) *Logan's Smooth Tools (Dark World) *New Adventure Police (Dark World) *Adventure City's 5-Star Hotel (Dark World) *Adventure City's 10-Star Restaurant (Dark World) *New Adventure Stadium (Dark World) The Lost Ancient Ruins *The Ancient Lost Rescue HQ *The Hidden Stadium *Hot Spring (2) *Saturn Valleyhttp://earthbound.wikia.com/wiki/Saturn_Valley_(Mother_3) (Wait...What?) The 9 Legendary Sanctuary # The Endless Burning Fire # Hot Spring # The Broken Bulldozer # The Garbage Can That's Never Gets Dirty # Star Rock # Crashed Plane # The Silver Arrow # The Frozen Lake/Snowy Circle # The Palm Tree With A Golden Coconut Arsenal Main article: Arsenal Rescuers and Paw Mecha Episodes Main article: Heroic Sentai Rescuers and Safety Sentai Rescue Paw Episodes Season 1 # Ep. 1: A new adventure begins! # Ep. 2: Making Magic with Magirangers # Ep. 3: Space Pirates Reappear # Ep. 4: Disabled # Ep. 5: Call of the Red Ranger # Ep. 6: Unbreakable Gekirangers # Ep. 7: BOOM BOOM BANG BANG Go-ongers # Ep. 8: Aura Mask! # Ep. 9: A true swordsman # Ep. 10: Tensou! # Ep. 11: Rescuers and Zyuohgers # Ep. 12: Switched Bodies Pt. 1 # Ep. 13: Switched Bodies Pt. 2 # Ep. 14: Heroes of the Stars # Ep. 15: Doctor Who Pt. 1 # Ep. 16: Doctor Who Pt. 2 # Ep. 17: Dance till dawn # Ep. 18: The Great Power of Oh # Ep. 19: Three Rescue Teams # Ep. 20: Is it the end? Pt. 1 # Ep. 21: Is it the end? Pt. 2 # Ep. 22: Is it the end? Pt. 3 # Ep. 23: Is it the end? Pt. 4 # Ep. 24: Is it the end? Pt. 5 # Ep. 25: Is it the end? Pt. 6 # Ep. 26: A new Threat Rises Season 2 # Ep. 1: The return of Enter and Escape # EP. 2: Himitsu Sentai Gorenger # Ep. 3: Forever Red # Ep. 4: Trial of the Yellow Ranger pt. 1 # Ep. 5: Trial of the Yellow Ranger pt. 2 # Ep. 6: Trial of the Yellow Ranger pt. 3 # Ep. 7: Ninjas!!! # Ep. 8: Treasure Hunters # Ep. 9: Year of the Blue Rangers # Ep. 10: Robot pt. 1 # Ep. 11: Robot pt. 2 # Ep. 12: Twin Dilemma # Ep. 13: Power Swap # Ep. 14: Rescuers And Paw Forces # Ep. 15: Rise of the Shadow Rangers Pt. 1 # Ep. 16: Rise of the Shadow Rangers Pt. 2 # Ep. 17: Rise of the Shadow Rangers Pt. 3 # Ep. 18: Rise of the Shadow Rangers Pt. 4 # Ep. 19: Rise of the Shadow Rangers Pt. 5 # Ep. 20: Rise of the Shadow Rangers Pt. 6 # Ep. 21: Is it the end again? pt. 1 # Ep. 22: Is it the end again? pt. 2 # Ep. 23: Is it the end again? pt. 3 # Ep. 24: Is it the end again? pt. 4 # Ep. 25: Is it the end again? pt. 5 # Ep. 26: A New Saga Begins Season 3 # Ep. 1: The Rescue Silver Saga Pt. 1 # Ep. 2: The Rescue Silver Saga Pt. 2 # Ep. 3: The Rescue Silver Saga Pt. 3 # Ep. 4: Taking to the sky! # Ep. 5: Rescuers and Paw X? # Ep. 6: Kamen Rider! # Ep. 7: A Tribute To Miniforce # Station 8: The ToQger Have Arrived At There Destination # Brave 9: Kyoryugers Return # Ep. 10: Special Police Dekarangers # Case File 11: Time Travel # Ep. 12: Digital Game # Chapter 13: Lights of Ginga # Ep. 14: 9 Rangers but only 4 Cards # Ep. 15: Super Punch! # Ep. 16: Flash Power! # Ep. 17: Abare Mode = Dino Guts # Ep. 18: Fighting with Gymnastics # Ep. 19: Solar Team # Ep. 20: Bio particles # Ep. 21: Completing a Saga Pt. 1 # Ep. 22: Completing a Saga Pt. 2 # Ep. 23: Completing a Saga Pt. 3 # Ep. 24: Completing a Saga Pt. 4 # Ep. 25: Completing a Saga Pt. 5 # Ep. 26: Evil Miniforce?! Season 4 # Ep. 1: Endless Loop # Ep. 2: Road Safety # Ep. 3: Power of legendary beasts # Ep. 4: Dairanger! # Ep. 5: One! Two! Three! Four! Five! Fiveman! # Ep. 6: Friends, why have you? # Ep. 7: Going at High Speed # Ep. 8: The Ancient Zyurangers # Ep. 9: Phantom Thieves Vs. Tactical Units # Ep. 10: The Storm That's Never Stops # Ep. 11: An Impossible Choice # Ep. 12: The True Last Stand # Ep. 13: The First Challenge: Fire # Ep. 14: The Second Challenge: Lightning # Ep. 15: The Third Challenge: Ice # Ep. 16: The Fourth Challenge: Earth # Ep. 17: The Last Challenge: All Elements # Ep. 18: The Final? Pt. 1 # Ep. 19: The Final? Pt. 2 # Ep. 20: The Final? Pt. 3 # Ep. 21: The Final? Pt. 4 # Ep. 22: The Final? Pt. 5 # Ep. 23: The Final? Pt. 6 # Ep. 24: The Final? Pt. 7 # Ep. 25: The Final? Pt. 8 # Ep. 26: The Final! Pt. 9 Season 5?! # Ep. 1: The Return of the Rescuers and Paw # Ep. 2: The Games Begin Pt. 1 # Ep. 3: The Games Begin Pt. 2 # Ep. 4: The Games Begin Pt. 3 # Ep. 5: Continue? Pt. 4 # Ep. 6: Rescue Red is alive?! Pt. 5 # Ep. 7: Rescue Gold Pt. 6 # Ep. 8: All that glitters Pt. 7 # Ep. 9: The RPG Starts Pt. 8 'Movies' # Rescuers and Paw The movie: Super Sentai Vs. Rescuers and Paw # Moonlight Warrior and Shining Armor The Movie # Infinite The Origin Movie # Neon Rangers Appear! # Super Sentai VS. Miniforce # A Lovely Christmas # Rise of Rescue White # Rescuers and Paw: 10 YEARS AFTER Minisodes # Ep. 1: Time, Time Again # Ep. 2: One, Two, Three, Four, ???? # Ep. 3: You can't hit what you can't see # Ep. 4: Shaving-Saving The Robot # EP. 5: Three times the charm # Ep. 6: Gosei Pup # Ep. 7: Pup Shine # Ep. 8: Secret World Outtakes # Ep. 1: Open Sesame Oil! (and Tofu!) # Ep. 2: Zoom! Boing! Ding! # Ep. 3: Monkey's Love Song # Ep. 4: Fall of the Pig King Main cast Guest stars Songs Opening theme *"Heroic Sentai Rescuers and Safety Sentai Rescue Paw (Song)" **Lyrics: **Composition: **Arrangement: **Artist: Ending theme *"A Rescue Ending" **Lyrics: **Composition: **Arrangement: **Artist: Insert theme *"Dai Silver Hero" **Lyrics: **Composition: **Arrangement: **Artist: Trivia *It's know that Marshall, Zuma, Rubble, Greg, Rocky, Chase, Skye, Everest, Logan, Amaya, Connor, Ryder and Levi hate Pears. How? You have to find out your self! *In one Episode Levi and Ryder are called Ostaf witch angers them both. Its to Hard to Explain lets say Chuggaaconroyhttps://www.youtube.com/channel/UCIJ6_pI8ZBc_xVMPYzwQz9g says that too. *The Next Dream Sentai is the Sequel to this one. *The 9 Legendary Sanctuaries Correspond to each Rescuer and Paw # The Endless Burning Fire (Levi and Marshall) # Hot Spring (Carlos and Zuma) # The Broken Bulldozer (Logan and Rubble) # The Garbage Can That's Never Gets Dirty (Greg and Rocky) # Star Rock (Connor and Chase) # A Crashed Plane (Amaya and Skye) # The Silver Arrow (Ryder and Robo-Dog) # The Frozen Lake/Snowy Circle (Katie and Everest) # The Palm Tree With A Golden Coconut (Alex and Tracker) See Also References Category:Dream Sentai Teams